Solar cells are typically fabricated as separate physical entities with light gathering surface areas on the order of 4-6 cm2 or larger. For this reason, it is standard practice for power generating applications to mount the cells in a flat array on a supporting substrate or panel so that their light gathering surfaces provide an approximation of a single large light gathering surface. Also, since each cell itself generates only a small amount of power, the required voltage and/or current is realized by interconnecting the cells of the array in a series and/or parallel matrix.
A conventional prior art solar cell structure is shown in FIG. 1. Because of the large range in the thickness of the different layers, they are depicted schematically. Moreover, FIG. 1 is highly schematic so that it represents the features of both “thick-film” solar cells and “thin-film” solar cells. In general, solar cells that use an indirect band gap material to absorb light are typically configured as “thick-film” solar cells because a thick film of the absorber layer is required to absorb a sufficient amount of light. Solar cells that use a direct band gap material to absorb light are typically configured as “thin-film” solar cells because only a thin layer of the direct band-gap material is needed to absorb a sufficient amount of light.
The arrows at the top of FIG. 1 show the source of direct solar illumination on the cell. Layer 102 is the substrate. Glass or metal is a common substrate. In thin-film solar cells, substrate 102 can be-a polymer-based backing, metal, or glass. In some instances, there is an encapsulation layer (not shown) coating substrate 102. Layer 104 is the back electrical contact for the solar cell.
Layer 106 is the semiconductor absorber layer. Back electrical contact 104 makes ohmic contact with absorber layer 106. In many but not all cases, absorber layer 106 is a p-type semiconductor. Absorber layer 106 is thick enough to absorb light. Layer 108 is the semiconductor junction partner-that, together with semiconductor absorber layer 106, completes the formation of a p-n junction. A p-n junction is a common type of junction found in solar cells. In p-n junction based solar cells, when semiconductor absorber layer 106 is a p-type doped material, junction partner 108 is an n-type doped material. Conversely, when semiconductor absorber layer 106 is an n-type doped material, junction partner 108 is a p-type doped material. Generally, junction partner 108 is much thinner than absorber layer 106. For example, in some instances junction partner 108 has a thickness of about 0.05 microns. Junction partner 108 is highly transparent to solar radiation. Junction partner 108 is also known as the window layer, since it lets the light pass down to absorber layer 106.
In a typical thick-film solar cell, absorber layer 106 and window layer 108 can be made from the same semiconductor material but have different carrier types (dopants) and/or carrier concentrations in order to give the two layers their distinct p-type and n-type properties. In thin-film solar cells in which copper-indium-gallium-diselenide (CIGS) is the absorber layer 106, the use of CdS to form junction partner 108 has resulted in high efficiency cells. Other materials that can be used for junction partner 108 include, but are not limited to, SnO2, ZnO, ZrO2, and doped ZnO.
Layer 110 is the counter electrode, which completes the functioning cell. Counter electrode 110 is used to draw current away from the junction since junction partner 108 is generally too resistive to serve this function. As such, counter electrode 110 should be highly conductive and transparent to light. Counter electrode 110 can in fact be a comb-like structure of metal printed onto layer 108 rather than forming a discrete layer. Counter electrode 110 is typically a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) such as doped zinc oxide (e.g., aluminum doped zinc oxide), indium-tin-oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), or indium-zinc oxide. However, even when a TCO layer is present, a bus bar network 114 is typically needed in conventional solar cells to draw off current since the TCO has too much resistance to efficiently perform this function in larger solar cells. Network 114 shortens the distance charge carriers must move in the TCO layer in order to reach the metal contact, thereby reducing resistive losses. The metal bus bars, also termed grid lines, can be made of any reasonably conductive metal such as, for example, silver, steel or aluminum. In the design of network 114, there is design a trade off between thicker grid lines that are more electrically conductive but block more light, and thin grid lines that are less electrically conductive but block less light. The metal bars are preferably configured in a comb-like arrangement to permit light rays through layer 110. Bus bar network layer 114 and layer 110, combined, act as a single metallurgical unit, functionally interfacing with a first ohmic contact to form a current collection circuit. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,751 to Sverdrup et al., hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, a combined silver bus bar network and indium-tin-oxide layer function as a single, transparent ITO/Ag layer.
Layer 112 is an antireflective coating that can allow a significant amount of extra light into the cell. Depending on the intended use of the cell, it might be deposited directly on the top conductor as illustrated in FIG. 1. Alternatively or additionally, antireflective coating 112 made be deposited on a separate cover glass that overlays top electrode 110. Ideally, the antireflective coating reduces the reflection of the cell to very near zero over the spectral region in which photoelectric absorption occurs, and at the same time increases the reflection in the other spectral regions to reduce heating. U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,564 to Aguilera et al., hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes representative antireflective coatings that are known in the art.
Solar cells typically produce only a small voltage. For example, silicon based solar cells produce a voltage of about 0.6 volts (V). Thus, solar cells are interconnected in series or parallel in order to achieve greater voltages. When connected in series, voltages of individual cells add together while current remains the same. Thus, solar cells arranged in series reduce the amount of current flow through such cells, compared to analogous solar cells arrange in parallel, thereby improving efficiency. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the arrangement of solar cells in series is accomplished using interconnects 116. In general, an interconnect 116 places the first electrode of one solar cell in electrical communication with the counter-electrode of an adjoining solar cell.
As noted above and as illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional solar cells are typically in the form of a plate structure. Although such cells are highly efficient when they are smaller, larger planar solar cells have reduced efficiency because it is harder to make the semiconductor films that form the junction in such solar cells uniform. Furthermore, the occurrence of pinholes and similar flaws increase in larger planar solar cells. These features can cause shunts across the junction. Accordingly, what are needed in the art are improved solar cell designs.
Discussion or citation of a reference herein will not be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present invention.